User blog:Lord Dalek/Great Moment in chat 23
Dragon Dildos Nuff said *Lord Dalek((*NOPES OUT OF PUNNY WIKI*)) *10:46TheOriginalSAM((Lol)) *Maddislimane has joined our little game *10:46Shereexo(DONT START THAT SHIZ HERE!) *10:46DaemonTheDemon(( Scarred Jared with naughty Dragons )) *10:47Lord Dalek((SHUT UP)) *10:47Shereexo(all for him) *( ) *10:47Lord Dalek((HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND A DRAGON DILDO WEBSITE DAE?!?!)) *10:47Shereexo(ITS NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) *10:47Lord Dalek(( )) *10:48TheOriginalSAM((Thru the great and powerful internet anything is possible)) *10:48DaemonTheDemon(( I just Google Searched Dragons and there was a picture of a Dragon Dildo )) *(( I got curious )) *10:48Lord Dalek((AND YOU CLICKED ON IT!?)) *10:48Fobarimperius(( A hella curious )) *10:48TheOriginalSAMXD *10:48Lord Dalek---OOG--- *10:48TheOriginalSAM((Sorry)) *10:48DaemonTheDemonYes I did...I thought it was one of those weird party sticks *10:48Lord DalekFUCK YOU DAE *FUCK YOU FOR SHOWING ME THAT *DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDX *10:49TheOriginalSAMXD oh jeez this is why i miss the site *10:49DaemonTheDemonIt's possible with those Dragon Dildos *10:49Lord Dalek-_- *10:49ShereexoXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *10:49DaemonTheDemonJust saying. *THEObserver has joined our little game *10:49Lord DalekMaybe if you were Shanty, I would (trroll) *10:49Shereexo *highfives dae* *10:49Lord Dalek *10:49DaemonTheDemon *high faves* * *fives *10:49Shereexo-.-t *10:49DaemonTheDemonJared I sent you the rainbow one. *10:49Lord Dalekt(^.^t) *10:50TheOriginalSAMXD Fus-Ro-*moans* *10:50THEObserverHow lovely *XD *10:50Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDD *10:50Shereexobad jar jar! *10:50Lord DalekNot bad *Naughty~ *10:50THEObserverBadass And naughty *10:50Lord Dalek^ *Maddislimane has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *10:50Lord DalekXDD we made Madd nope XDD *10:50TheOriginalSAMLol *10:50DaemonTheDemonI did show it to him. *10:50THEObserverXD *10:50Lord DalekPFFFFFFFFFFFFT *10:50THEObserver^ *10:51TheOriginalSAMPoor kid *10:51Lord Dalekmeh *10:51TheOriginalSAMScarred for life now lol *10:51FobarimperiusNext battle *10:51Lord DalekHe fucked Snake-lady xD *10:51THEObserverJared http://i2.kym-cdn.com/entries/icons/original/000/005/165/PFFFFT.png *10:51Shereexo *hides for eternity* *10:51FobarimperiusBLANK, Kori, and Shereexo Vs Lucifer *10:51Lord DalekXDD *10:51THEObserverWAIT Madd and mother of snakes O.O *Eww *Or just snake lady o.o *10:51Shereexo *heard my name* Hmm? *10:51THEObserverEww *10:51Lord DalekAnd I RPed MOS *10:51TheOriginalSAMGross *10:51THEObserverXD *OMG *10:51Lord Dalek *10:51FobarimperiusYou is fighting Lucifer Mk II *10:52THEObserverMadd told me about it *XD *10:52DaemonTheDemonI WANNA SEE DA BATTLE SHUSH *10:52THEObserver^ *10:52Lord Dalek *makes a blog* Later *You have stepped into our realm now... *11:41THEObserverWhat's up with nintendo, Cat mario, Soon will be dragon mario than lion mario omg.. *11:41TheOriginalSAMIm not saying there is dae *11:41Lord DalekAnd dragon dildos * *11:41DaemonTheDemonI know. *That a fetish for you Jared? *11:41THEObserverGUYS!? *11:42Lord DalekxDD *11:42TheOriginalSAMSorry there is anything wrong with the way you are *11:42Lord DalekNope *11:42THEObserverYou saw that video about grampa talking abotu dildos? *11:42DaemonTheDemonYou didn't offend me Jack. *11:42THEObserver *About *11:42DaemonTheDemonIt's okay. *11:42TheOriginalSAMOkay just seemed I had sorry *11:42THEObserverGrandpa Left His Dildos for his kids *XD *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DklUfMlnjQQ *11:43Lord DalekPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFffffffffffffffft *11:43THEObserverWatch it *11:43TheOriginalSAMLol *Seen it *XD *11:43THEObserverTalking about forms *Great figures of XD *11:44DaemonTheDemonReminds me of the time I found my Uncle's dildo in his drawer. *11:44THEObserverXD XD *One of them is in Bank XD *Fobarimperius has left. Perchance to return? Perchance not? *11:44DaemonTheDemonI was 6 years old back then and I asked him: Hey Uncle is this a Popsicle stick? *11:44TheOriginalSAM *vommits a little* *11:44THEObserverXD XD XD *Dae,staph *I am dying *11:44Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *Dae's Uncle: DON'T LICK IT!!!!!!! *11:45Shereexodaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *11:45Lord DalekDae: *alreazdy doing so* *11:45ShereexoSTAPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *11:45DaemonTheDemonI did almost suck it when he snatched it from me. *11:45TheOriginalSAMOh god JJ!!!! *11:45THEObserverXD XD XD XD *WHAT!? *11:45TheOriginalSAMStahp *11:45THEObserverXDXD XD XDX *11:45Lord DalekXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *11:45THEObserverMother of dildos *XD XD *11:45Lord DalekXDDDDDD *11:45THEObserverPlease staph.. *11:45Lord DalekDX *XD *DX *11:45DaemonTheDemonUncle: THIS ISN'T A POPSICLE STICK IT'S.....A LAVA LIMP IT COULD BURN YOU. * *LAMP *11:46THEObserverIt's a lollipop *11:46Lord DalekPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT *11:46THEObserverXD XD XD XD *11:46TheOriginalSAMWhere is my gun ima nope out of life real quick *11:46THEObserverXD *11:46Lord DalekxD Later *DaemonTheDemonI am the greatest, the modern art Muhammad Ali I melt faces, call me MC Dali Your whole body of work is a fluffy mountain of crap You're the PBS version of Nickelback But I think you must be a genius cause with zero training You made millions teaching people how to suck at painting Why don't you go back home and beat your brush, you chump! I can make better art with my wiener Lump! *11:50Lord Dalek05:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC)~Lord Dalek (talk) 05:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC)IG05:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC)05:56, December 1, 2013 (UTC) **sitting in the clearing* *11:51TheOriginalSAM((Bob ross won)) *11:51Lord DalekWell, I've chosen my apartment... *11:51DaemonTheDemon(( My money is on Pablo )) *11:51THEObserver( Pablo picasso: You want to hear my birth name again? )) *11:51TheOriginalSAM((Mines on al capone)) *11:51Shereexo*amelia not there* *11:52THEObserver(( Pablo Diego José Francisco de Paula Juan Nepomuceno María de los Remedios Cipriano de la Santísima Trinidad Ruiz y Picasso )) *11:52Lord Dalek((I want them to do H.P. Lovecraft VS steven King)) *11:52THEObserver(( That will be most epic one in Epic tap battles )) *11:52TheOriginalSAM((That would be great)) *11:53Lord Dalek((Epic TAP battle!?!?) *(( O______O )) *11:53TheOriginalSAMLol Xd *11:53THEObserver(( XD XD )) *11:53TheOriginalSAM((Soory)) *11:53THEObserver(( You noticed XD XD )) *(( *fap )) *(( *Rap)) *(( WTH )) *11:54Lord Dalek((EPIC FAP BATTLE?!?!?!?!!!?!)) *11:54TheOriginalSAM((EPIC FAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! !!!!! Oh god im dying)) *11:54Lord Dalek((Thne Eagles would win those)) *11:54DaemonTheDemon(( Azathoth would win )) *11:54THEObserver(( Shadap.. XD XD XD )) *(( XD XD )) *11:54Lord Dalek((He's win the hentai battles dae)) *11:54THEObserver(( Epic Fap battles of History )) *11:55TheOriginalSAM((Id probbably be undisputed champ of those)) *11:55THEObserver(( Woops Sheree is here o.o )) *11:55TheOriginalSAMXD *11:55Lord Dalek(( )) *11:55TheOriginalSAM((Sorry sheere)) *11:55THEObserver(( Sheree we are talking about our idea of raps )) *(( Sheree *Puts vodka on table* )) *11:56TheOriginalSAM((Soooooooo onto the rp anyone? )) Category:Blog posts